mayvillewifandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Friends
Cody and Friends (aka CaF aka Cody 'n' Palz aka The Brotherhood of Awesomeness) are a group of 4 cool Mayville dudes who somehow escaped being turned into homo hicks. The leader of the group is Cody (although he technically isn't the leader since everyone makes fun of him and calls him Chody). Everyone meets at Cody's house and then goes off to have magical adventures, such as in Episode 11: Escape From St. John's where they had a brief run in with the cops after a game of Lava Monster. The group consists of Cody, Brent, Hairy, and Ben. They briefly had a career in making very popularYoutube videos. However, much like their beloved Boxxy, they became too popular and left the internet FOREVAR. Taco Bell and Wal-Mart Cody and Friends often show up in Hartford, making appearances at such places as Taco Bell and Culver's. While at these places, they find instant enjoyment as they eat their food (except for Hairy, because he has no money) and speak loudly about the many wonders of Sal's Pizza across the street and that they should go there, ask for Sal, and then immediately urinate on the floor. After eating their cheap meals and fully refilling their drinks, they walk outside, run towards the car as they scream "shotgun", and drive away. As they drive through Hartford, they find it amusing to scream "BAAASSSKETTBAAWWWLLLLL!!!" in a deep-toned voice at unsuspecting ballas at the basketball courts. After this, Cody and Friends oftentimes pass a sports convertible filled to the brim with hot sexy chicks who would love to suck their dicks and stuff. But Cody and Friends are respectful gentlemen and pass on the generous offer. 5 minutes later, The Brotherhood of Awesomeness pulls into the Wal-Mart parkin' lot and goes into Wal-Mart with their loudly flailing voices, where they go straight to electronics and look at video-games, then to toys, where they look at action figures, and finally to the grocery department, where they purchase ice-cream, soda, garlic-bread, cookies, and donuts. Except for Hairy, cuz he has no moneyz. Then they go play in the game room. Except for Hairy, cuz he has no moneyz. After that, they wave goodbye to the one-legged man and leave. There is a variant of their activites, including driving to Beaver Dam instead of Hartford, going to KFC or Culver's instead of Taco-Bell, and then going to Good-Will and then ''Wal-Mart. There is another variant of their activites, including driving to Fond Du Lac, eating at Fazoli's or Arby's, going into the mall to look at shirts at Hot Topic. They then leave, skipping Wal-Mart all-together because they just feel like it. Railroad Cody and Friend's main source of transport within Mayville is the railroad tracks. Everything interesting in Mayville (which isn't much) is within walking distance of the railroad tracks so you can get anywhere with them. If their destination is Kwik-Trip, Cody and Friends will take the tracks all the way to Bridge Street and beyond before making the right turn towards Kwik-Trip. And if they are going to the other Kwik-Trip, they cut through an industrial park. It's safer for Cody and Friends to take secret routes so they can avoid nuisances such as ''fagspeakers, Corys, and the mythical creature known as Aaron. Piggly Wiggly Cody and Friends get food at this place a lot. It's usually just cookies, donuts, chocolate milk and soda. They spend most of their time in the store looking at the fresh bakery items. Kwik Trip Cody and Friends sometimes eat at Kwik Trip to avoid the gas expenses involved in commuting to Hartford, Beaver Dam, and Fond Du Lac. Kwik Trip is full of marvelous entrees such as: slushies, Dr. Pepper, beef jerky, corn nuts, string cheese, ice cream, cheeseburgers, chicken sandwiches, breaksticks, and candy. You can't go wrong here. St. John's Playground St. John's playground is awesome. Cody and Friends used to play Lava Monster there until an nasty old police officer kicked them off. They'll be back though, it's just a matter of time. Parkview Playground Parkview's playground is kind-of cool fucking awesome. This is Cody and Friend's alternate playground for playing Lava Monster, although a successful round has never occured. Everyone just leaves because they see a shadow or some headlights in the distance. Cody's cop paranoia has overwhelmed him, and so when he starts walking away, the whole group follows in synchronization. It's basic instinct. Secret Hideouts -May Park -The Creek by May Park -3 Mile Road -Cody's Bedroom -Cody's Garage -Behind Crap Co. -Tower Park -Wal-Mart -Goodwill -Taco Bell -KFC -Culvers TL;DR CaF are a bunch of Awesome Dudes (very cool awesome dudes) who dick around town and eat a lot.